Jack Harper
Jack Harper Note, this description depicts Jack Harper when awoken from hibernation. Each Jack will follow a different course following being awoken. Created By: Joseph Kosinski and Jay P Hailey Full name: '''Johnathan Mitchell Harper ("Jack") '''Species: Human Planet: Earth (AU) Birthdate: 1967 Birthplace: Norfolk, Virginia Age: Physically approximately 25. In terms of experience about 45 years old. Sex: Male Height: 5'7" Weight: 145 lbs Build: Althetic Description: Jack is a very handsome human, something he views with diffidence. Skin coloring: Caucasian Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Rank: Captain, US Navy Retired Position: Mission Commander, Odessey Saturn Mission. Current Assignment: Varies. Distinguishing Marks '''(scars, etc.): Jack had a collection of scars from an active life. Nothing too remarkable, Subsequent Jacks take pains using body sculpt and cosmetic nanites to differentiate themselves. '''Appearance(when on duty): Jack was a Navy officer and an Astronaut, so he knows how to dress and act the part. Appearance(when on personal time, clothing style, etc): Jack likes casual sports clothing and baseball caps. Routine Activities: Jack likes to fly machines, play baseball and learn things. 'Skills/Training/Professional Skills: ' *Jack is a skilled pilot *He was a lawyer. *He was an okay engineer. *He is a skilled organizer and leader Subsequent to awakening, the Jacks have gone in all directions. The commonality is that they love to dive into a demanding field and beat with brains and energy. Financial Status: ' All Jacks have the same financial status as any Federation Citizen. '''Group Affiliations: ' *US Navy Retired *Jacks and Vikas *Little America '''Personality: Jack is tireless and energetic. He is occasionally whimsical about the subject of Baseball and pop culture. He presents himself as a sort of "aw, shucks" everyman, but that hides a sharp mind and great eye for detail. Ambitions and Goals: ' Various. Once awakened Jacks go flying in all directions. Many want to be Starship Captains and explore the unknown. Some want to develop unusual interests to differentiate themselves from other Jacks. '''Psychological Quirks and Problems: ' Jack is one of hundreds of thousands of identical clones of Jack Harper, created by the Tet entity for its own nefarious reasons. This has lead to an understandable questioning of identity and reality among the Jacks. Some are good friends, others really hate that there are multiple Jacks and want to escape. 'Physical Problems: ' None. Jack is in almost perfect condition when awoken from hibernation. 'Parents ' Colin Jonathan Harper (1926 - 2003) Shirley Mitchell Harper. (1945 - ???) '''Siblings/Relatives: Jack had 2 Brothers, who also served in the US Navy. 'Friends/Lovers: ' Jack was Married to fellow astronaut Julia Rusakova Harper Since Awakening, many of the Jacks and Vikas have begun relationships 'Enemies (And Why): ' Sometimes, themselves. Other times, generic enemies of the Federation. 'Special Abilities: ' Jack is very smart and very energetic. He is near the peak of human capacity. 'Weaknesses: ' Jack is bedeviled by finding himself one of hundreds of thousands of identical copies. Some Jacks haven't handled this well. Others have conquered it. 'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly: ' Jack was born to his father, a Navy officer and his Mother in 1977 in Virginia. Jack went to the best schools and grew up in rural Virgina. In 1984 He was accepted to the US Navy Academy in Annapolis, where he graduated near the bottom of his class. He became a pilot and flew F-14 tomcat fighters until he became embroiled in an international incident in 1987. Then, Jack Joined the Judge Advocates General and served as a lawyer for a time until he successfully prosecuted a popular Marine Corps Colonel for murder. Career ruined, Jack retired and went to MIT for an engineering Degree. A Commander at the time, Jack was promoted before retirement to Captain. For a while, he traveled around as a consultant for various Engineering firms. He applied for Astronauts school and was accepted. (This surprised everyone). In 2014, Jack was selected to lead the first manned mission to Titan, the Odessey Mission. During training for that mission he met and married Julia. En-route to Titan, the Odessey encountered Tet, an Alien AI. Jack jettisoned the rest of the crew, leaving himself and Vika to be captured by the alien. Tet cloned Jack and Vika and cloned them to use them as an army to conquer Earth and begin terraforming operations. Tet was thrown into an alternate universe by a desperately improvised attack. Tet was killed but the clones of Jack and Vika were recovered and awoken in an alternate universe of the future with an insane number of copies. Since then Jack has had to make serious adjustments in how he sees himself and the world around him. There was no Analog of Jack Harper in this universe. The first manned mission to Saturn was lead by Shaun Jeffery Christopher. There are Analogs of Jacks parents, but they never met in history as it stands now. Category:Starbase 600 Game Category:Oz